somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renju Okiura
"He's a '' ''SUPER ULTRA DEDICATED PRESIDENT!!!" —A-set, talking about Renju Okiura in her video Renju Okiura (沖浦 連珠, Okiura Renju) is a character featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series and in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. Renju Okiura is the father of Mizuki Okiura and ex-husband of Shoko Nadami. He is an old friend of Hitomi Sagan, as well as a recent friend of Kotaro Uchikoshi and Kaname Date. He's the president of Lemniscate and the owner of the maid café Sunfish Pocket, and is the producer for the net idol A-set. He produced the music video for "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" and also provided the music. In November of 2019, Renju became a person of interest in the murder of his ex-wife and a key figure of the New Cyclops Serial Killings. Appearance Renju has blond hair, black glasses with no top rim, and brown eyes. He wears a white jacket with a blue scarf underneath and a black undershirt with an open collar. His pants are white and he has a distinctive watch on his left wrist. Personality Because Renju is never actually met in-game outside of flashbacks, his personality is learned from how other people describe him and how he acts in flashbacks. Renju is a serious and dedicated man. He is more focused on his work than his family but still shows great loyalty to his loved ones. Story Early Life Renju Okiura was born on April 13th, 1982, and was raised by his father, the owner of Okiura Fishery. The status of his mother is unknown. Renju attended Eitoku High, where he met and befriended Manaka Iwai and Hitomi Sagan in 1999. The three would spend time at a coffee shop, play arcade games, and chat. During their time together, Renju and Manaka suggested to Hitomi that she should become a teacher. Around the same time, Renju became involved with the Kumakura Family. He initially worked as part of a phone fraud scam but eventually befriended the higher-ups and accompanied them on jobs. They met with wealthy elderly people, convinced them to adopt the yakuza members, then drowned them to claim their money as inheritance. Renju had no part in the murders themselves, but the guilt stayed with him for years to come. In early 2001, Manaka became pregnant as a result of her secret relationship with So Sejima. Despite Renju and Hitomi's best efforts to convince her to end their relationship, she did not. In early November, shortly after her baby was born, Manaka met with Renju and Hitomi at the Sagan Residence. She explained that So had contacted her for the first time in a while, fearing that his mistress's child would endanger his political career. She intended to meet him in person to speak with him, but Renju warned her not to go, fearing for her safety. Manaka insisted on going, so Renju gave her a GPS transmitter to hold onto in case anything happened. While Renju and Hitomi waited for Manaka to return, they watched the transmitter's position. Eventually, it started moving further and further away from the city, so they decided to follow her. Before leaving, Renju entrusted Manaka's baby to a mob doctor he met through the Kumakuras. Eventually, the two reached the Okutama Mountains, where they found Rohan Kumakura and his men preparing to bury Manaka's body. They watched Rohan remove Manaka's right eye before burying her. After the Kumakuras left, Renju and Hitomi dug up her body. Renju suggested to keep Manaka's murder a secret, since he believed So and the Kumakuras did not know she had already given birth. If they found out, they would come after the baby, and the two of them as well. Renju and Hitomi took Manaka's body to the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse and placed her inside a forklift. Renju explained that his father owned the company, and while they were looking for buyers, Renju intended to continue managing the warehouse himself. He would keep everyone out, except for himself and Hitomi, and they could visit any time they wanted to see Manaka. Renju later learned the truth of Manaka's murder from the Kumakuras. So had offered to pay for transport overseas, before his son Saito Sejima ran out of hiding and stabbed Manaka. He asked Rohan to dispose of the body so as not to ruin his career. Presumably at the same time he learned this, Renju also got a birth certificate from the mob doctor naming Hitomi as the baby's mother. Renju met up with Hitomi at her house. He told her about the birth certificate, and explained everything he had learned about Manaka's murder. He vowed that the two of them would find an opportunity for revenge on the Sejimas and the Kumakuras. Hitomi also told him she decided to name the baby Iris. Hitomi felt she was betraying Manaka in a way by raising her child, but Renju assured her she would not worry about that for long, since raising a child would be a lot of work. He offered to help, occasionally. In 2002, Renju's father passed away from an illness. Instead of inheriting Okiura Fishery, Renju gave the company to someone else. In exchange, he was able to manage the cold storage warehouse in secret, without his name attributed to it. He continued running the warehouse to preserve Manaka's body, and made sure no one other than himself or Hitomi had access. Renju later married Shoko Nadami, and on July 6th, 2007, their daughter Mizuki Okiura was born. Mizuki lived with both of her parents growing up, but as Shoko became abusive towards Mizuki, Renju's relationship with her became strained. When finding a school for Mizuki, Renju wanted Hitomi to be her teacher, so he and Shoko moved so that Mizuki could attend the school Hitomi taught at. In 2011, the three of them visited Bloom Park together. Renju took photos while Mizuki and Shoko rode the merry-go-round together, waving at him each time they passed by. The photos later turned out blurry when he tried to develop them, and Shoko laughed about them. Renju eventually became the president of the production company Lemniscate. He also became the manager of the maid cafe Sunfish Pocket. In 2014, Renju met and befriended Kaname Date. The two frequented the bar Marble together, where they would talk over drinks. On one occasion, Renju asked Date if he had ever seen a dead body. When Date turned the question on him, he talked about his involvement with the Kumakuras in high school. On another occasion, Date asked him what he could do about Shoko's abuse of Mizuki. Renju explained that Shoko refused counseling, and it was hard to separate Mizuki from her. He was unable to take care of her himself because he was too busy running his company. Date told him that both of them were terrible parents. Renju later suggested that Date take in Mizuki. In 2015, Renju and Shoko were divorced. Date agreed to take care of Mizuki, though Renju was still her legal guardian. Renju would occasionally try to check in with her and spend time together. Some time after the divorce, Renju started dating Futa Amanoma, who gave him a gold watch as an anniversary gift. When Date spilled beer on the watch one night at Marble, Renju started yelling at him. TBA 2019 (ARG) A-set's video series While drinking one day, he met Kotaro Uchikoshi and soon became fast friends. Some time after, Okiura found a dancing video online from Iris Sagan, the daughter of his old friend Hitomi, and decided to recruit her into Lemniscate, turning her into the idol A-set. When showing Iris to his friend Uchikoshi, the latter decided to produce for her along with Spike Chunsoft's help. Together, they all created the Englishand Japaneseonline channels for Lemniscate, and Okiura produced her first music video, "Invincible Rainbow Arrow."A-set video: Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set! 2019 (Game) New Cyclops Serial Killings He is summoned to Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse by Saito Sejima in Shoko Nadami's body. Renju is forced to psync with him and the two and swap bodies. Saito then kills Renju in Shoko's body by stabbing him with an ice pick multiple times. This means that Renju has technically been deceased for the entire game, and regardless of the route Saito always makes use of Renju's body. Appearances Gallery Okiura fullbody.jpg|Renju's fullbody render Renjuprofile.png|Renju's in-game profile Trivia * Renju is one of the canon LGBT+ characters in the game, as his lover was Futa Amanoma. Additionally, Date implied that Renju hired the Receptionist because of her sex appeal. This, along with his past marriage to shoko, makes it likely that he is either bi- or pansexual. * The painting of Saint Sebastian that Renju gave as a gift to Mama at Marble is a reference to the fact that they are both members of the LGBT+ community, as Saint Sebastian has been appropriated as a representation of the LGBT+ community. The Saint Sebastian imagery may also suggest that Renju is of Christian faith, specifically either Roman Catholic or Orthodox Catholic.Day 3: Sunday –syokubAI–Wikipedia page of Saint Sebastian * In a fan-made Character Poll for ''AI: The Somnium Files'' held on Twitter, Renju Okiura came in 17th place. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lemniscate staff Category:Yakuza affiliate